Spalmy kolejny kościół, niech z Francji zostanie popiół
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 7 Informacje: *Wyzwanie piątek o godzinie 20:00. *Prowadzący Yanke$ Ceremonia w Szwajcarii: Po ostatnim zadaniu oraz ogłoszeniu wyników. Nieoczekiwanie cała grupa została natychmiast odesłana do samolotu skąd odbyli podróż do Szwajcarii. Po lądowaniu wszyscy oczekiwali w środku na nieznane. '' ''Jako jeden z pierwszych Brian zajął jedno z wolnym miejsc czekając co się ma wydarzyć i dlaczego tutaj w ogóle są. Abby zajęła wolne miejsce. Była ciekawa co się wydarzy i dlaczego akurat Szwajcaria. Jednak te myśli szybko zastąpiła innymi np. swoim wynikiem w wyzwaniu, była zadowolona, chociaż wiedziała, że mogła wszystko rozegrać lepiej. Jednak zajmowanie sobie tym głowy nudziło ją, więc wyjęła sudoku i rozwiązywała. Kate zajeła miejsce i czekała cierpliwie na więcej szczegółów a jak na razie myślała o zakupach farby Na wodzie wylądował samolot tuż przed hotelem. Z którego została wyprowadzona Jurgita wraz z wielka drewnianą paczką oraz Levim. Rudowłosa uśmiechnięta bardziej niż przeważnie wkroczyła do samolotu, gdzie czekała na nią ekipa programowa. Lukaninho przytulił fotografkę i zadowolony opuścił pojazd, że ten koszmar już się kończy dla niego. Janusz został po prostu z niego wyrzucony. Samolot odleciał ponownie. Na pokładzie przed prowadząca znajdowali się: Kate, Suzie, Michael, Abby, Melissa i kawałek dalej od nich Brian. W środku samolotu znajdowali się również Levi, Temple, Anne oraz Wróżka Sophie. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się widząc sześć owieczek. Jurgita: Słyszałam, że ktoś tutaj był niegrzeczny. *włożyła palec do buzi* Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa, promieniała radością jak nigdy. W dodatku dawał jej ktoś satysfakcję z możliwości prowadzenia ulubionego typu ceremonii. Jurgita: Jak to tak nieładnie olewać odcinki? *powiedziała smutnym tonem* By po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem psychopatki. Przejechała dłonią po swojej twarzy. Jurgita: Zostanie Was piątka po tym odcinku. *mruknęła szczęśliwa* Długo dziewczyna nie ociągała się i podeszła blisko Zusii, która siedziała tuż obok Abby. Jurgita: Oh…Morze Bałtyckie w tym programie nie służy… Odpadł Norweg, Szwed, Polak… *zaczęła wyliczać* Samolot był już oczywiście w locie. Rudowłosa złapała za fraki Suzie i poszła z nią parę kroków do przodu. Znajdowali się w pobliżu wyjścia. Dała jej plecak. Jurgita: Widzisz słodziutka… Nie zawsze warto być taką niemową… *zrobiła smutną minkę* Podniosła dziewczynę wyżej. Suzie przerażona spoglądała na plecak. Jurgita: No weź go do cholery! *krzyknęła oburzona* I niemal wepchnęła jej go do ręki przyciskając do jej ciała, skąd trysnęła krew. Z drugiej strony plecaka był długi i ostry nóż, który wbił się we wnętrzności dziewczyny. Jurgita: Nie dość, że oporna to jeszcze brudzi mi wykładzinę. *skomentowała krew wylewająca się z jej ciała, jak i wnętrzności* Spojrzała wymownie na Briana. Jurgita: Może posprzątasz potem? Potrząsnęła dziewczyną, by jeszcze więcej wnętrzności wyszło z ciała. Potem ponownie kilka razy plecak wbijając w jej ciało. Jurgita: Będzie ktoś jeszcze gardził moimi zasadami i kontraktami!? *mówiła oburzona* To był zdecydowanie udany dzień dla rudowłosej. Udana rozmowa z Norwegiem, teraz czerpianie satysfakcji z cierpień obywatelki Estonii. Czuła ogromną satysfakcję i dumę. Nikt nie mógł jej nic za to zrobić, prawa kontraktowe na to zezwoliły. Jurgita: No to pora odlatywać! Wypchnęła dziewczynę z samolotu. Wiejące sprężone powietrze ułożyło fryzurę dziewczynę na nowy. Ta tylko delikatnie się nachyliła i krzyknęła. Jurgita: Nie zapomnij użyć spadochronu! *zachichotała* W tym czasie dziewczyna pociągnęła za sznurek i oczom zawodników ukazał się Rhys, który był związany i miał zaklejone usta. Jurgita: Wybacz kochany, musieliśmy. *wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami* Melissa była zszokowana po śmierci Suzie, gdy wreszcie zaczęła się z nią dogadywać ta po prostu została zabita. Sam widok jej wnętrzności nie przeraził Hiszpanki, ale świadomość ze jeszcze dziś rano jadła z nią śniadanie... Na dodatek... Co tu mógł robić Rhys? Nie pozostało jej nic, tylko czekać na dalsze wyjaśnienia prowadzącej. Jakby samo ponownie pojawienie się dziewczyny nie było zaskoczeniem, to widok jak patroszyła Suzie zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Skulił się przerażony nie mogąc wydusić słowa powstrzymując się jednocześnie od konwulsji. W końcu uświadomił sobie jak bardzo może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Tym bardziej, kiedy naraził się przy ich pierwszym i jedynym spotkaniu. Nie mógł się w tym momencie na niczym skupić. Prowadząca była w swoim żywiole, widząc Briana puściła mu oczko. No cóż, nagrabił sobie chłopak w pewnym momencie. Jurgita: Więc mówiłam, że zostanie piątka. I w rzeczy samej tak będzie. Podeszła bliżej do Michael i dała jej plecak, zwyczajny ze spadochronem. '' '''Jurgita': Twój czas również minął. Nie będę strzelać, ale wyjdź sama. Michael opuściła pojazd. '' '''Jurgita': Rhys dzięki zwycięstwie w dogrywce będzie piątym zawodnikiem. Od tego momentu, nikt nie powróci do programu. *dodała i zniknęła zostawiając zawodników samych* Samolot: Strefa Luksusowa: Pokój Leviego ... Pokój Jurgity: ... Pokój Anne: ... Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Melissy: ... Centrum dowodzenia: ... Jadalnia: ... Kuchnia: ... Łazienka: ... Biblioteka: ... Anne siedziała sobie w bibliotece czytając książke. Tym razem ubrana była bluzkę do ramion w czarno-białe paski oraz czarną spódnicę z wysokim stanem. Włoch ubrany w swój typowy strój czuł się mega podekscytowany, że dostał szanse podróży w kolejne zakątki w Europy. Spełnił się jego kolejny fantastyczny sen. Pełen optymizmy i wiary wszedł do biblioteki, poszukać jakichś książek o sztuce. Zauważył siedząca dziewczynę, pomachał jej. Levi: Witam bardzo serdecznie *przywitał się ciepło z dziewczyną* Anne: Miło poznać. Jesteś kolejnym członkiem ekipy? Levi niezręcznie się uśmiechnął. Nie wiedział jak ma dokładnie odpowiedzieć. Niby został już zaliczony do grona pomocników, jednak wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Levi: Podobno tak, wymieniono mnie za szanownego Janusza i tego sportowca. Nie wiem czemu robią takie roszady w ekipie. Ale również miło mi poznać. *ukłonił się* Anne: Miło poznać kolejnego wpółpracownika *także się ukłoniła* Mam na imię Anne. Levi: Oh, cóż za wspaniałe imie Anne. Wiedziałem, że można w tym programie spotkać naprawdę urocze kobiety. *uśmiechnął się pewnie, przeczesując swoje włosy* Jak Ci się tu spędza czas? Anne: Dopóki nie znajduje zwłok, blokujących lodówkę, jest przyjemnie. Levi: Takie akcje tu były? Kurde... Robiłyby furorę na instagramie... *powiedział rozczarowany* Anne: Pewnie by robiły. Tak wogóle, jak masz na imię? Zapomniałeś się przedstawić. Strefa ekonomiczna: Pokój dziewczyn: ... Pokój chłopaków: Przerażony obudził się nagle z głębokiego snu. Czuł na sobie lekki pot. Ciągle czuł się niedobrze z powodu okoliczności przy których był obecny. Odpiął pasy od swojego siedzenia delikatnie odkładając poduszkę na swoje siedzenie. Czuł się nieco osłabiony. Brian: 'To był sen? ''Przetarł delikatnie swoje czoło wilgną chusteczką przysiadając jeszcze na siedzeniu. Zauważył również znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu Rhysa. Wydawał się jednak jeszcze spać. Nie chciał go więc specjalnie budzić. Poczuł nagłe wyrzuty sumienia, że w ogóle go nie odwiedził jak został poturbowany podczas feralnego zadania. '''Brian: Więc to nie był sen. Świetnie *mruknął do siebie* Jak ja mogłem być tak naiwny... By zaakceptować ten druczek... *powiedział cicho do siebie* Szlak! Wstał chcąc przejść się po pokładzie czując, że musi czymś zająć się czymś innym. Niedługo po wyjściu Briana do świata żywych wrócił również Rhysiak. Niedługo po opuszczeniu apartamentu Jurgity w Szwajcarii udał się pod prysznic, a następnie przebrał się w nowy zestaw ubrań, w którym aktualnie spał na... nie oszukujmy się, ciężko to nawet było nazwać łóżkiem. Wracając do ubioru, Norweg ubrany był w taką koszulkę, spodnie oraz buty. Przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym... spadł na ziemię. Rhys: Faen... *syknął* Podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując się jednocześnie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, czuł wyraźnie że znajduje się w samolocie. Z brutalnej ceremonii Suzie oraz Michael niewiele pamiętał, ponieważ '''KTOŚ' zdecydował się wsadzić go w pudło bez informowania go wcześniej. Nieco zdezorientowany wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, że jest prawdopodobnie środek nocy.'' Łazienki: ... Jadalnia: ... Kuchnia: ... Świetlica: Wolny czas rudowłosa zdecydowanie wolała wykorzystać na możliwość zwiedzenia samolotu, wylądowała w świetlicy. Wędrując po pokładzie dotarł do świetlicy. Liczył, że tutaj będzie mógł się czymś zająć. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ujrzał kogoś kogo liczył, że więcej nie zobaczy. Nerwowo nie mógł nic wykrztusić. Przeszedł bokiem licząc na pozostanie niezauważonym. Rudowłosa takich okazji nie przepuszcza. Jeśli jest czujna nie prześlizgniesz się nawet na czubkach palców. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odwróciła natychmiastowo w stronę chłopaka, głośno kaszląc. Jurgita: Czyżbyś mnie unikał? *zapytała słodkim tonem* Zaskoczony nie wiedział co zrobić. Spojrzał się tylko z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Brian: Zwyczajnie tędy przechodzę... Nie masz chyba z tym większego problemu? Nie mógł niczego sensownego wymyślić. W końcu krążył bez celu nie mając czego tutaj szukać. Brian: Nie sądziłem... *przełknął ślinę* że cię spotkam ponownie. Jurgita głęboko westchnęła rozczarowana próbami tłumaczenia chłopaka. Od razu dało się zauważyć, że coś kręci. Jurgita: I tak zwyczajnie nawet się nie przywitałeś. *położyła dłoń koło oka i je przetarła teatralnie, imitując łzę* Zagubienie chłopaka zaczęło ją w pewnym sensie bawić, zupełnie w innym położeniu była od ostatniego spotkania, gdzie była w pewnej rozsypce. Jurgita: Ja też nie sądziłam, że wrócę do moich owieczek. *wsadziła palec do buzi* Brian: Chyba wystarczająco pokazałaś swoje oblicze. Za mało ci? Rzucił nieco bez namysłu. Jej pewność siebie nieco go drażniła. Dodatkowo jej czyn, którego był świadkiem rozwiał mu wszelkie wątpliwości. Brian: Myślałem, że jednak będziesz dużo bardziej rozsądna. Sama w końcu to już wiesz. Dziewczyna niemal mogła puszyć się przed chłopakiem. Ostatnie rozmowy z Rhysem również dały jej nieco pewności siebie. Zrobiła dwa kroki w kierunku chłopaka. Jurgita: Ja? To jest malutka cząstka tego, co mogę zrobić z każdym z Was. To nawet nie był tutorial moich podejść do ludzi. *puściła mu oczko* Dziewczyna leniwie przeczesała swoje włosy. Czemu miala być rozsądna? Wszystkie niepożadane cechy zawsze były tuszone i zastępowane czym innym w telewizji, czym ona miała si bać? Jurgita: Jak widać jestem małą i głupiutką, a to Ty musisz martwić się o swoje życie. Czyż to nie jest urocze? Brian: Widzę. Naprawdę chciałabyś się poczuć swobodnie. Jeśli tak bardzo się troszczysz to choć. Choć przerażony uniósł nieco ręce otwarcie się ją witając. Widać jednak było jak lekko zaciskał palce gotując się na uderzenie. Brian: Wiesz jak kocham porządki. Pomożesz mi oczyścić świat z jednej zarazy? *przełknął ślinę* Jesli masz na tyle odwagi co pokazujesz. Był gotów uświadomić jej na własnej skórze, że nie bez powodu tak bardzo stara się unikać kobiet i bywa wobec nich dziwny i nieprzyjemny. Przy niej nie czuł przymusu by się samo kontrolować. Wyjątkowo działała na jego nerwy. W pewien sposób wydała mu się do swoich dawnych popularnych dzieciaków wykorzystujących jego słabości oraz dziwne nawyki. Wtedy jednak nie był tego do końca świadom, był w końcu tym dziwadłem gadający do samego siebie. '' ''Prowadząca położyła dłoń za swoimi plecami i spod swojej koszulki wyciągnęła mały nożyk. Zachowując bezpieczny dystans pomiędzy nią, a chłopakiem. Uśmiechnęła się podle. Jurgita: Ja już czuję się swobodnie. Po prostu wielu prostych faktów nie pokazuje. *puściła mu oczko, mierząc go dogłębnie wzrokiem* Obserwowała pozę chłopaka, który już chciał się z nią rozprawić. Dziewczyna nie szukała większej zwady, chciała go tylko postraszyć na swój własny sposób. Gdyby zaatakował po prostu zwinnie być odskoczyła. Nożyk miał być na swój sposób naturalnym izolatorem pomiędzy nią, a Irlandczykiem. '' '''Jurgita': Jak kochasz porządki, to czemu jeszcze nie posprzątałeś po tej śmiesznej przedstawicielce Estonii? *spojrzała na niego wymownie* Brian: Bo mam jakikolwiek szacunek do ludzi jeśli tak można nazwać. Widząc ostrze spuścił z tonu. Nie chciał mieć więcej problemów, ma już wiele z powodu samego udziału w grze. Nie zbliżał się do niej i lekko podparł się o szafę. Poczuł się nieco słabiej. '' '''Brian:' Tak samo nie zlizałaś krwi z podłogi... tak chyba robią psychopaci... no cóż nie będę cię oceniał. Zresztą z nikim tutaj nie byłem blisko więc co mi by przyszło z opłakiwania jej? Też była pewnie świadoma jak pozostali. Zresztą *wziął głęboki oddech* Nawet nie byłbym w stanie nic zrobić. Odparł cofając się ulegle do regałów delikatnie opierając się plecami próbując nieco uspokoić oddech. Jurgita: Szacunek, do marnego tworu ludzkiego? Który tak łatwo pokonać, kiedy nie jesteś świadomy? *prychnęła* Ludzie sami proszą się o śmierć. Nigdy nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Na szacunek trzeba sobie zapracować. *mruknęła* Usiadła na jednym z mniejszych pudełek przed chłopakiem i mu się przyglądała. '' '''Jurgita': Zapewne tacy jak ty nie mają szacunku do mnie. Chociaż nigdy nic się nie dzieje bez powodu. *mruknęła* Palcami przejechałą po nożyku, delikatnie przebijając swój opuszek palców i go ssąc. '' '''Jurgita': Jeśli będziesz postępował schematami danych zachowań, nigdy nikogo w stuprocentach nie rozszyfrujesz. To byłoby śmieszne, gdybym działa tak jak to pisane jest w podręcznikach. *odparła spokojnie* Zwróciła uwagę na przerażonego chłopaka. Z jednej strony ją to bawiło, z drugiej niepokoiło. Jurgita: Ty, bo na zawał zejdziesz. *dodała mierząc go wzrokiem* Brian: Heh... *zaśmiał się nieco rozbawiony* Już drugi raz ulegasz takiej łatwej prowokacji. Kucnąl opierajac się zmęczony sytuacją. '' '''Brian: '''Racja, oboje się raczej nie zrozumiemy. Masz swój powód dlaczego tak się zachowujesz. Na pewno ja jestem płotką przy tym co ten ktoś ci zrobił. ''Przyparty do muru rozłożył wygodnie ręce, wyprostował sobie prawą nogę lekko uchylajac głowę w tył by wygodnie się ułożyć. '' '''Brian:' Jeśli chciałbyś skończyć to jak widać nie będę ci zbytnio utrudniał. Spojrzała zaskoczona na chłopaka, który w jej mniemaniu się poddał. Było to komiczne w porównaniu do jego początkowej agresji. Intrygował ją bardzo. '' '''Jurgita': Jestem po prostu ostrożna w każdym detalu. Więc to raczej tym jest spowodowane. *odparła tonem przypominającym focha* Siedziała na pudle i machała sobie nogami. Rozmowa ją wbrew pozorom relaksowała. '' '''Jurgita': Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów. Nie oceniałam ciebie i ty również nie powinieneś tego robić. Każdy ma swoje powody do różnych zachowań. Ja nie komentuje tego, że odstajesz od innych. Ja też odstaję, a jednak masz mnie w pewien sposób dość. To nie jest fair. Przewrócila oczami na słowa chłopaka. Jurgita: Jak ofiara się nie boi i krzyczy przerażona, nie daje to żadnej frajdy. To jest jak z uzależnieniem, im masz mocniejsze wrażenia tym lepiej. *dodała zakłopotana* Brian: Jestem po prostu samolubem. Nic nie wiedziałem o tobie więc nie winię cię. Potraktowałem cię jak każdego nowego co spotykałem. Powienienm być bardziej domyślny skoro to show. W końcu znajdą się silne indywidua. Rozmyślał wciąć czując się słabo. '' '''Brian:' Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle cię znowu zobaczę. *westchnął* Karma zawsze wróci *Dodał po cichu* Nie będę ci rozdrapywał ran no i nie będę ci wchodził w drogę. Chyba, że coś chcesz wiedzieć. Zauważyłaś sama - do ukrycia nic nie mam. Jurgita: Też patrzę tylko na siebie, nie na innych. *mówiła poważnie* Czytając zgłoszenia zawodników, wiedziałam z kim będę miała doczynienia. Każdy ma swoje silne indywiduum. Kwestia czy je obudzi. Tak przynajmniej sądzę. Znów rozmowa z nerwów zeszła na nieco poważniejsze tematy, meh. Leniwie przejechała nożem po kadłubie samolotu. '' '''Jurgita': Aż tak mnie nie chcesz widzieć na własne oczy? *westchnęła* Jeśli będziesz przestrzegał regulaminu, to żadna krzywda ci się nie stanie. Nie musisz mi ufać, oczywiście. *dodała pośpiesznie* Nic nie ukrywasz i to mnie w tobie zastanawia... *powiedziała zamyślona* Brian: Bo żeby przetrwać wrogie gatunki muszą sobie pomagać chcąc nie chcąc. Trochę mi ulżyło, że mimo wszystko nie chcesz mnie tutaj zamordować. Spojrzał się nieco niepewnie w jej stronę. '' '''Brian:' Szczerze to zawsze jakoś nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Po prostu jak widzę przemoc z automatu traktuję jak coś złego, nawet przy najszczerszych pobudkach. Po prostu można walczyć, uciec albo się poddać. Najwygodniej jest mi uciekać, nie poczujesz wtedy rozczarowania. Najbardziej chyba mnie wkurzył fakt, że wszystko wiedziałaś a tak się zabawiłaś. No ale to głupie myśleć, że samemu jest się egoistą. Podniósł nieco głowę wyprostowując swoje plecy. Poczuł się nieco lepiej, ale wciąż doskwierał mu pewien dyskomfort i niepewność. Jurgita: Gdybym chciała rzeź to wszyscy byście byli na innym świecie w pierwszym odcinku. Jakimś cudem większość Was żyje. Przykład Rhysa pokazuje, że również po programie istnieje szansa przetrwania. Wyluzuj. *uśmiechnęła się* Była kompletnie rozluźniona. Nachyliła się do przodu i schowała swój nożyk. Raczej straszak nie powinien być teraz potrzebny. '' '''Jurgita': Przemoc jest pojęciem względnym. Jedni wolą walczyć, drudzy uciekać. Dla każdego jest miejsce na tym świecie. Chcącemu nie dzieje się krzywda, ktoś to kiedyś pięknie ujął. Jak wspomniał o zabawianiu, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Mimo ostrzeżeń względem śmierci z pierwszego i trzeciego odcinka, nikt nic nie robił sobie z tego co się działo. Niektórym trzeba było dobitnie pokazać, że ten program jest na serio. Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale mnie też rozliczają z zainteresowania programem. *uśmiechnęła się podle. Wcale jej nie rozliczali, skłamała by się nieco wybielić* Brian: Heh, wariat latający z mopem i szczotką po łazienkach okazał się dużo bardziej rozważny. Co za ironia. *Westchnął* Sam dopiero w Szwajcarii? *Był nieco niepewny* Sobie uświadomiłem to. A nie musisz mi tego powtarzać. Wróżka już przepowiedziała los szamana. Zmuszanie mnie do współpracy z samymi kobietami większość czasu też zrobiło trochę dobrego. Za to przynajmniej mogę być wdzięczny. Jurgita przewróciła oczami. '' '''Jurgita': Czemu zawsze nasze kontakty prowadzą to tak niemal egzystencjalnych kwestii? *przewróciła oczami rozczarowana* Wróżka to wspaniała osoba. Wiele jej wróżb się sprawdza. Program wielu rzeczy uczy. Rhys przechadzał się po samolocie próbując poukładać sobie niektóre rzeczy w głowie. Szedł zaślepiony niczym zombie, nieświadomie wchodząc do wspomnianego wcześniej pomieszczenia. Ocknął się dopiero słysząc znajome głosy, damski oraz męski... Jurgita oraz Brian prowadzili "przyjacielską" dyskusję. Chłopak podniósł głowę przyglądając się wspomnianemu duetowi. Był trochę zaskoczony ich obecnością... z resztą swoją w takim miejscu jak świetlica również. Rhys: Em... cześć? *spojrzał zdziwiony* Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki